Savior or Satan
by Tybrain
Summary: A character fromt Link's past catches up with him and warns him of the largets attack in Hyrule's history. Is she the one to stop it or is she the one to bring the end?


A/n: You all thoght I was done but I'm back. I have new ideas (not really) a better style (not really again) and donuts (not really, sadly) but I'm back. I don't know where this came from. It's just another idea. Please enjoy my unusually long idea as you do my others.

A figure wearing a navy blue shirt and pants approached the gates of Hyrule. The figure's face was unnoticeable because of the royal blue hooded cape on it's back. It slowly trotted to the drawbride which was closed. "State your business!" a guard shouted from atop the wall that keeps unwanted guests out of Hyrule.

"I'm here to see the princess." the figure replied without looking up.

"Very well." the guard replied and lowered the bridge. The figure's horse slowly trotted across the bridge. The horse gallopped into the middle of Hyrule's market. it was business as usual in Hyrule despite the strange visitor. Merchants were drawing people in to buy their object, some even lieng to make a sale. People in turn were looking through the market buying what they needed to live for the next few days and some accessories. The figure had watched sales come and go no more than three minutes when a roar came from the drawbridge. Business stopped and everyone stared toward the drawbridge. There was a large crash and a fat monstrosity clad in silver armor and armed with sword and shield busted in. There was blood at the top of his sword. He was followed by a horde of the same fat armored slobs. Everyone ran scared, all except the blue clad figure. The figure pulled the hood off to reveal long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She also revealed two blades hidden underneath her sleeves. The monsters caught the shine of the blade in the midday sun and went crazy. They all charged towards the glint, the one with blood on his sword leading the way. The nameless warrior leaped into the air completely over the leader and stabbed his back and dropped him to the ground. She picked up his sword seeing as it was considerably bigger, stronger, and more suited for the situation. She took the on coming wave and took them out with blow after blow, strike after strike, slash after slash. The evil, bloodthirsty creatures were, soon mostly destroyed. Those who were alive decided to run. The figure did not let them go she chased them to the busted down drawbridge, killing them as she went. When she got to the exit of the city she launched the sword and it landed in one of the monster's heads. the remaining six or seven ran off having left their swords and shields behind. The townspeople cheered the unkown warrior for saving their lives. They continued cheering until a voice rang out over all others.

"Stop!" A voice yelled from off in the distance. A pathway opened in the crowd and a long blonde haired man with pointed ears and green hat made his way through. His green tunic rippled in the wind. He walked towards the female warrior with a very serious expression on his face. he walked up to her and walked circles aound her, never blinking the entire time. Finally he broke the silence. "Why do you come here Kitana?" the man asked.

"This kingdom is in great danger Link." Kitana responded.

"Don't say such things! The people might worry." Link responded.

Kitana walked up to Link. "Link you mustn't talk to me this way, Sekan is arming an assault on you."

"How dare you speak of your birthland here," Link screamed," you know when we went to war with them you were banished there. Why do you return?"

"Link you thick skulled bafoon, take me to the princess, surely she has more patience when told she's under attack." Kitana said getting frustrated.

"I shall take you but she is even less likely to believe an outsider's words than I am." Link replied.

At a long and next to empty rectangular tabloe sat a portly man dressed in fine red and gold robes eating his lunch. He sat half eating and half thinking. An official looking man burst through the door with a worried expresion on his face. "King Krong," the official man said and the man eating his lunch turned to face towards the man who interupted his lunch, "she escaped." Even though it was a vague mesage Krong understood what it meant.

"Maris, I swear you will catch her before our invasion is ruined and you lose your spot as the commander of _my_ army." Krong replied.

"Right away your highness." Maris responded. Maris left right after he had spoken these words to begin the search.

"I knew her ties with Hyrule would be a problem, so I threw her in prison. I had her put on maximum security and promised her cell mates time off their sentnce to keep an eye on her. Where did I go wrong?" Krong questioned himself. But if one thing was certain it was that he must get her back.

1 hour later.

Krong stood out of his castle balcony facing a crowd of Sekans eager for more land and more riches. "My fellow Sekans," Krong began like so many great Sekan rulers before him, "I know you are eager for more land and more riches, and who am I to deny you that?" Krong asked and the crowd erupted with cheers. "We are on our way to those riches and that land but forst we must conquer Hyrule. It would be an easy task and still can be. But we need an incrase to our army to catch the traitor Kitana." Krong said and the crowd stopped cheering upon hearing bad news this early in the war. "She could very well have made it to Hyrule by now but that is not a problem. With an increase to the largest army in the world we could easily defeat them. That is why I have ordered a thousand man strike on Hyrule that should reach there by tomorrow morning. Onward to victory!" Krong shouted and left a roaring crowd of Sekans behind. "It's foolproof," Krong thought to himself, "This assault is larger than the entire Hyrulian army. We can't lose."

"You see my princess," Kitana began, "in my exile to Sekan I learned of an assault on Hyrule by those selfish Sekans.They had me locked away and put on maximum security because of my loyalty to this land in the past. I escaped because during my time in prison I had read your holy book, The Book of the Goddesses, and it said that your downfall would be at the hands of an outsider a non-Hyrulian, which is Krong, but that a group of three with deep ties to this land, which is you, me and ugh, Link, could stop them. I have full confidence in my understanding of what to do. All we have to do is execute. But you must act quickly, Sekan has probably already found out I escaped and Commander Maris has probably already sent a search party. They have over a billion soldiers. More than enough to use a thousand or more on my retreaval. They would most certainly march through the night and reach here by moning."

"Enough," the princess with flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress said," I've heard enough. I believe you on at least the fact the Sekans are invading. Now on this whole being the chosen ones business I'm not too sure. But if what you say about Sekan invading us we shall meet them personally. Get some rest we'll need it to defeat the enemy tomorrow."

" Thank you princess." Kitana replied.

"Please call me Zelda," The princess said," anyone who goes out of their way to save my kingdom is a friend of mine." Kitana was escorted to her room where she cleaned herself up and laid down and went to sleep as the rain outside washed the blood out of the streets of Hyrule.

Kitana crossed the rainbow bridge into the lair of the great evil of Hyrule. She entered to find two lazer guard posts destroyed and an open door. She went through the door and found a spiral staircase and ran up it. She came to a few rooms while climbing to find dead minions of the evil lord. She traveled all the way to an almost empty room with just an organ a giant crystal-like structure and Ganon and Link doing battle. She let a knife fall from her sleeve and charged and stabbed Ganon in the back and killed him. This opened the crystal and freed the princess from her prison.

"Why are you here?" Link asked with rage.

"You stole my five sage tokens." Kitana screamed the obvious answer.

"I told you already Raru said I'm the chosen one!" Link exclaimed while Zelda looked on in bewilderment.

"Well if you're the chosen one why did you sleep for seven years leaving the dirty work to me? i was searching for Raru for at least a year until you woke up and got his token-thing so it's rigtfully mine." Kitana explained.

"Who's the one with the Master sword?" Link asked hoping to end the argument.

"Sword or not I did all the work!" Kitana shouted.

"But I'm the chosen one!" Link persisted.

" Still all you really did was-" Kitana was cut off as the building started to collapse.

" Go Kitana, leave the work to the real hero!" Link shouted.

"I already did and then the fake stole the hero's work!" Kitana persisted.

"Just go," Link shouted "I'm going to get out of here and take the credit for killing Ganon."

"That's fine," Kitana shouted back, "we'll all know I killed him anyways." With that Kitana ran off and left the collapsing castle. She watched from a distance as link and Zelda emerged and then were confronted by a giant dragon beast rising form the rubble. She decided it wasn't woth it to save either of them, if Zelda was going to let Link do what he said he would. Kitana turned and ran away.

Kitana sat up in bed drenched in sweat. She was breathing heavily. "I'll never forget how Link insulted me so much that day."Kitana said and laid back down to rest.

The next day Kitana arose to knocking at her bedroom door. She went and opened it to see Zelda was there. "Good morning Kitana." Zelda said cheerfully.

"Uh, good morning, I guess." Kitana returned.

"I wanted to show you some of the weapons our scientists have come up with. They're really quite amazing and if what you say is true we'll need them today."

"Ok."Kitana replied and followed Zelda to a room filled with people and flying sparks and all sorts of crazy stuff. She was led past all sorts of things and was brought to a black thing.

"This," Zelda said, "is what our scientists call an AK-47. let me demonstrate." She picked up the AK and pulled the trigger and a bullet pierced a dummy in the distance. "Next," Zelda said, "is the shotgun. It works the same but has a stronger and shorter blast. Then there's the pistol. It's smaller and fires one shot at a time but kills nicely." Then Zelda led her down a dark hallway and there was a long white thing that is beyond description."This," Zela said,"is a missile. Our sceintists found what we called uranium ore and built this. If worse comes to worst we can destroy all of Sekan with one blast. We're close to another one but for now this all we've got." Kitana was speechless. "Oh and did I mention we want you to have the AK-47, pistol, shotgun and this flamethrower?"

"What's a flamethrower?" Kitana asked. Zelda pulled the trigger and flamebursted out of the end. "That is amazing and I am charmed at your hospitality but where did you find the resources for this?" Kitana asked.

"It turns out Death Mountain is chocked full of resources we didn't know about." Zelda said.

"It works for me." Kitana said. At this a horn was blown and Zelda began panicking. "What's the matter?" Kitana questioned.

"Invaders!" Zelda screamed.

"Thousands upon thousands of men in gold!'' a gurad shouted from his tower.

"Sekans." Kitana uttered under her breath. Kitana rushed to the missile and pressed a large red button which fired the missile. Unfortunately she forgot to aim at the soldiers and set on a course for lower Sekan and wouldn't even take out Krong. However Sekan would feel the blow full force and know what Hyrule can do. "Shit." Kitana said to herself, cursing her lack of judgement. She picked up the new weapons figurung it's time to test them. She rushed out to meet the Sekans which had surprised them becaus ethey thought she would at least keep a low profile. Immeditaltey she recognized the pattern of a flying serpent on the chest of their leader. Only one symbol symbolized someone more important and that was Krong's Chinese dragon. "Maris." she said to herself. She was fueled with adrenaline at the chance to take out the Army General to start off the war. There was rolling thunder and pouring rain, they were coming in like a hurricane. White lightning was flashing across the sky.

"You're only young but you're gonna die!" Maris shouted. This pissed Kitana off and she pulled out her flamethrower. Maris retreated into his ranks of men, scared of the foreign weapon. Although the armor was pure gold, and the white symbols were pure ivory it melted right off of their bodies. Many were exposed by the flamethorwer and Kitna saw the chance to inflict many casualties. She pulled out her shotgun and fired on the unprotected Sekan soldiers and killed any with one blast. So she continued exposing them and blasting them. Then she decided to test a new weapon. She pulled out the AK-47 and without removing any armor just let loose and killed Sekans with a single shot. So the few Sekans of the thousand that invaded Hyrule began to retreat, including the unharmed Maris. Kitana pulled out her pistol and began firing at the retreating soldiers. She picked them off one by one following them for a few minutes. when She was abotu ready to quit she noticed Maris and fifty others were still alive. She aimed for Maris's head but missed and got him in the shoulder. He immediatley dropped his sword, for he had been hiot in the right shoulder, and rode off with the few survivors. The citizens of Hyrule, except Link, ran up and liefted her onto their soldiers crying, "She is the chosen one!"

"You dorve off legions of soldiers all by yourself and defended the city! Whether or not Krong is the one to destroy us we're still at war and I'm choosing you to fill the last spot on the chosen three squad to destroy Sekan." Zelda told her.

"That's great," Kitana replied, "but I just don't klike these new weapons, I want to leave them here."

"But you did so well," Zelda replied dumbstruck, "you could really kill with those."

"Yes, I understand but I am ifted with a sword and with a sword and shield shall I fight, till death calls me elsewhere." Kitana replied.

"Very well." Zelda said. "To get to Krong's current castle we must head through all of Sekan to the very edge where Krong now resides. The path of least resistance right now will put us fairly deep into Sekan but we must head through the Forrest of Horrors.

Krong will not be happy. The girl has escaped and worse yet wiped out the majority of the army. "Why must it be my job to tell him?" Maris questioned to himself as he approached Krong's throne room. He opened the door and cautiously approached the King of Sekan.

"Have brought me her dead body maris?" Krong asked not bothering to turn around to face him.

"Well, uh, n-n-not exactly your highness." Maris sputtered.

"Good," Krong replied, "it turns out she is more useful to us alive after all."

A/n: Ah, I left you hanging didn't I. Not really I know but hey it'll have you thinking, when there's nothing better to do. Leave reviews please. Later.


End file.
